my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Big McIntosh (O
Note: Big McIntosh's story in my universe doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5 and Season 6 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Big McIntosh is a male Earth pony, the older brother of Applejack and Apple Bloom, and a member of the Apple family. He is soft-spoken and laconic, and often replies with a simple "eeyup" or "nnope." He is usually called by the nickname Big Mac. He falls in love for Cherry Blossom and later he starts a romantic relationship with her. When a chance to return to her home appears, she choose to stay so she can be with Big Mac. They eventually marry and have a son, Jonagold Apple. Personality Big McIntosh has a rather calm and easy-going demeanor in contrast with that of his sister, Applejack. He is a pony of few words and, like the rest of his family, he speaks with a Missouri Ozarks-like accent. He tends to answer questions or reaffirm things with a taciturn "eeeyup" or "nnope". He is hard to agitate, although he scolds the Cutie Mark Crusaders for publishing harmful gossip about Applejack and him and is quick to agree with Cheerilee's disciplining the scheming Crusaders. He has a practical sort of wisdom. Big Mac has a close bond with his sisters and cherishes his relationships with them. He tends to unburden with Applejack about his problems, like the crush he had for Cherry when he met her, and she is one of the few ponies he is able to talk normally. He is able to sacrifice his own life for her sisters, as he risked his life to save Apple Bloom from a falling tree. When he meets Cherry Blossom, he instantly falls in love for her, something that is noticed by her family. He multiple times tries to woo her, but due to his shyness he is not able to do that. After their first kiss, thinks become very awkward between them. However, thanks to Apple Bloom and her friends, they are able to become a couple. During their relationship, it's shown that Big Mac much like his family, speaks more openly with Cherry. When his son Jonagold born, he becomes a very pround father. Skills Big McIntosh is an exceptional farm worker due to his strength and physical stamina. He and Applejack perform all the heavy-duty work on the farm because Granny Smith and Apple Bloom are too old and young, respectively. Farm work entails bucking apple trees, moving hay bales, plowing through soil, pulling loaded wagons, and making their famous apple cider. Big McIntosh is asked by Apple Bloom to come and fix a gazebo, in an attempt to arrange a romantic picnic between him and Cheerilee; he arrives carrying a toolbox, but doesn't get a chance to work on the gazebo since there's nothing wrong with it. Big Mac assists Pinkie Pie in fixing the bridge as they work together to tighten the nuts along the bridge supports. He also reinstalls the side panel of the dessert car on the train to Canterlot, as the side panel needed to be removed in order to get the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness cake on board the train. Big McIntosh displays unusual physical strength. His stamina is also pushed to its limit when he spends an entire hour running non-stop on a treadmill to power the Apple Family's cider press and also when a tree fell over him in order to save his sister. Relationships Family Applejack Applejack is Big Mac's older younger sister and the two share a close sibling relationship. Applejack seems to be a pony Big McIntosh unburden with and she also seems to be very protector toward him, due to everything he did for her and their family after their parents passed away. Apple Bloom Appe Bloom is Big Mac's youngest sister and the two are very close. Big McIntosh, being is older brother, is very protective towards her, being able to sacrifice his life for her, as seen when he saved her from a falling tree, taking it instead. Jonagold Apple He is Big McIntosh's son. He loves him very much, as a father can love a son and he is also very pround of him. Love Interests Cherry Blossom It's Big Mac who falls in love with Cherry Blossom first, but, after the Autumn Equinox Ball, their love becomes mutual. After some time dating, Big Mac prepares to propose to Cherry, when she decides to return to her world, something that hurts him very much. After Cherry realizes she wants to stay with Big Mac, he proposes to her. Even with Sky causing problems after being corrupted by the Lord of Chaos, their love was strong enough and they ended up marrying and having a son, Jonagold Apple. Family Description in the Saga Bloom's New Life While making the apple deliverings, Big Mac meets Cherry Blossom and falls in love for her. He tries for multiple times express his love for her, but always failling due to his shyness and awkwarness. It is then they gave their first kiss in the Autumn Equinox Ball, where the love between them becomes mutual. Although Cherry had some troubles in admitting her love for Big Mac because still being in love with Sky, she ends up accepting and admitting her love for Big Mac, mainly when he gets hurted after saving Apple Bloom from a fallen tree. However, when Cherry finds out she can return to her home dimension by using the power of the Elements of Harmony, she becomes divided between the possibility of returning to her family and her old friends and staying in Equestria and start a new life with Big Mac. With Twilight, her friends and the Lord of Order's help, she ends up choosing staying in Equestria and accepts Big Mac's marriage proposal. Apple Wedding After deciding to stay in Equestria, Cherry Blossom is very happy with her decision, as she is about to marry Big Mac. However, just when she thinks nothing could ruin her happiness, Sky arrives to Equestria, due to a deal he made with the Lord of Chaos. Even with Sky trying to reconquer Cherry, Big McIntosh doesn't feel intimidated by him, as he believed in the love Cherry felt for him. Cherry e Big Mac meet with Sky in Sucarcube Corner, when Pinkie Pie is throwing a welcome party to Sky, while trying to make him accept her element. Accepting the Cutie Mark Cursaders' invitation in going in a picnic with them, Cherry and Big McIntosh spends the day with them. They are spotted by Sky, who is with Twilight who is trying to get rid of the darkness in his heart that feeds the Elements of Chaos. But the Lord of Chaos appears and he is able to make Sky's darkness reach its peek, what prompts him to get Cherry Blossom by force. Big Mac tries to stop him, but he can't. Fortunately, Twilight is able to stop him by erasing the element of Dark Magic inside of him. When Cherry and Big Mac's wedding day arrives, he meets her family and old friends who attends the wedding. Cherry marries Big Mac and then tells him she is pregnant, what makes him very happy. The Light Kingdom Big Mac is in the welcome home party Pinkie Pie organizes to Twilight and Blue. Apple Born Here, Cherry and Bic McIntosh have a baby earth pony colt, who has a lot of similarities with his father, but having her mother's eyes and a red streak in his mane. He is named as Jonagold Apple after Big McIntosh's late father. The Taking of Tartarus In "The Predators of the Night", he, his wife and son are in the train station along with the others inhabitants of Ponyville, waiting for the arrival of Twilight, Blue, Star and Spike. Her son also seems to start a friendship with Star. In "The Revenge of the Trix", Cherry Blossom is targeted by the Trix, her old enemies from her home world. They are able to kidnap her, and Big McIntosh goes with Twilight and Heartbeat rescue her and they are able of defeating Icy by Twilight and then he is reunited with Cherry. He is seen in "Arbor, the King of Trees", helping in getting rid off the invader plants from Arbor. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Big McIntosh attends Star Knight's birthday party, along with his wife and son. Finding True Talents In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", he is watching Melody's play with his family. Finding True Love In "Applejack Falls in Love", he goes tell to his sister Applejack that he can't go work that day because his son is sick and he has to take care of him while Cherry is working at the hospital. In "An Apple Falls for a Pie", he and Applejack go get their cousin Apple Bushel at Ponyville station and he assists how her sister and her wife make a bet to see if Bushel and Pinkie Pie end together. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Even if in the Pony Reality he is not a prince, he can be considered tecnically one, as he married Cherry Blossom who is, as Bloom, Princess of Domino. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Apple Family Category:Royalty